


Devoted to You

by Rav3nB1ack



Series: Devoted to You [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Fix-it, Fix-It, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: Has Tommy finally found a man that he can't defeat?My version of how Season 4 Episode 6 ended.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby & Alfie Solomons, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Devoted to You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726855
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Devoted to You

Tommy took a puff of his cigarette as he listened to the roaring crowds. He was backstage but their screams were still deafening and did nothing to help calm down his nerves. Even though he helped organise the boxing match, he had no interest in watching it. His mind was too occupied.

The sound of a cane pounding against the ground directed Tommy’s attention to the door. Alfie walked in, a bounce in his step. He quietly hummed to himself as he made his way towards Tommy.

“Hello, Tommy.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Tommy teased.

Alfie sat down on the bench opposite him, grateful to rest his feet for a while. He looked at his watch, the time was 1pm. “We still got time,” Alfie said before raising his head. 

His eyes locked with Tommy’s and they exchanged knowing stares. They found peace within the silence, a mutual comfort.

“You know, during the war, I never felt scared. Not even when I was buried underground, ” Tommy took another puff of his cigarette. “But if this is what that feels like, I guess I’m doing something right.”

“Finally found a man that you can’t defeat?” Alfie asked.

Tommy smiled as he leaned his head against the wall behind him. “I think so,” Tommy affirmed as he looked softly at Alfie.

“Well,” Alfie said as he pursed his lips. “We’re truly fucked now, aren’t we?”

“No. Just you,” Tommy teased.

Alfie raised his eyebrows, then nodded in agreement.

“Tommy!” a voice called, it came from in the hallway outside. The pace of the footsteps indicated that it was an urgent matter. 

Arthur stormed into the locker room. “Tommy I’ve been looking all over for ya!” 

“What do you want, Arthur,” Tommy asked.

“We need you round front. The fight’s getting out of hand out there!”

Realising it was his time to leave, Alfie pulled himself to his feet. Grabbing his cane, he approached Tommy.

“I will see you Tommy, by the pier.”

Tommy took Alfie’s hand in his, holding it much longer than he should’ve been in Arthur’s opinion.

“By the pier then,” Tommy said as he let go of Alfie’s hand, a coldness lingered in the space between them. 

Tommy watched Alfie make his way to the exit. 

“Ta-ra,” Alfie sang as he left the locker room, leaving a small smile curled on Tommy’s lips.

* * *

The beach was empty aside for the three men that stood on the shore and a huge brown dog. Tommy and Alfie held each other's hands in front of the priest, unashamed to show their affection before him. They’d threatened to kill his family if he ever talked about what happened that day, so they were comfortable to be this intimate in front of him.

“Do you Mr Solomons, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the priest asked.

“Yeah,” Alfie replied.

The priest turned to Tommy. “And do you Mr Shelby take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Tommy replied.

“Then by the powers invested in me, I pronounce you…” the priest furrowed his brows. “What do I pronounce you?”

“Mr and Mr Shelby,” Tommy answered.

“I’m not taking your family’s last name, mate. It’s Mr and Mr Solomons, say that. Mr and Mr Solomons.”

The priest cleared his throat. “Then I pronounce you Mr-”

“What’s wrong with Mr Shelby?” Tommy argued.

“It rhymes with Alfie, Tommy!”

“So?”

“If I wanted my name and surname to rhyme, I would’ve joined the circus.”

Tommy smiled. “Alfie Shelby would’ve been a good name for a clown actually.”

“Fuck off!”

The priest cleared his throat and directed their attention back to him. “How about we go with Mr Shelby-Solomons?”

Alfie and Tommy exchanged looks then nodded in agreement.

“Then I pronounce you Mr and Mr Shelby-Solomons. You may now kiss the groom.”

Alfie stared at Tommy awkwardly. “Do I do it, or do you?”

“Come here,” Tommy ordered as he pulled Alfie towards him and into a kiss. Alfie was surprised by Tommy's assertion but enjoyed the forwardness nonetheless. 

Pulling away, Alfie stared at Tommy dazed. Tommy watched with a smirk on his face as Alfie blinked profusely, as if to make sure that what just happened was real.

“Right, you can fuck off now priest,” Alfie shooed before taking Tommy’s hand in his and walking towards their estate, Cyril following close behind. 

“Where are we going, Alfie?”

“To the bedroom,” Alfie answered.

“Right.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wandered what it would be like if these two got married. I did write a fic on this before but I wanted to show how the wedding was. Hope you all like it. I'm thinking of turning this into a series of one shots of their married life, so stay tuned.


End file.
